


Baking Croissants

by SpaceBunBun



Category: fire emblem awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: My friend Celyne and I absolutely love M!Morgan and Nah. Their supports are soo cute. She asked if I ever wrote for them. I never have and that's a tragedy. I told her this idea of them baking croissants and she loved it. It was a cute idea, but I don't think I executed it right. Oh well.





	Baking Croissants

Morgan whistled as he walked back to camp from the town market. He held the brown paper bag close to his body as he opened the mess hall door. He smiled, seeing Nah take out a few bowls and few pans. He laughed a little too many pans. Maybe she thought they were going to make a lot of croissants. Morgan placed the brown bag onto the counter. He moved around the pans so he could place the ingredients on the counter. 

"What's the first thing we have to do?" Morgan asked. 

Nah shuffled around, trying to find the recipe. "The recipe says to combine the yeast, warm water, and one teaspoon sugar and allow it to stand until creamy and frothy." 

Morgan grabbed the yeast, warm water and sugar and combined it. He looked at the ingredient sheet. It looked like it was going to take a while for them to make the croissants. 

"Hey, Nah." 

"Yes?" 

"Why don't we split the recipe. You do one section of the preparation and I do another section. Then maybe we can bake it quicker." 

Nah took a look at the recipe. "It doesn't look like we can." 

"Oh, crud." 

Nah chuckled. She did the next step of the recipe. She blended the dissolved sugar, warm milk, salt, flour, yeast and oil. She mixed it until smooth. She covered it to let it rise. The two knew it was going to take a little while before they could keep on baking. Morgan made some tea as the two waited for the dough to rise. He handed her a cup of tea. She took a sip of it. The tea was a bit too bitter. 

"Blech!" Nah said. "Too bitter." 

"Oh, sorry. Mother likes bitter tea." Morgan apologized. 

"It's fine. It means more for you." 

Morgan chuckled. He sat across from the table from Nah. The two started to read a book. After some time, Nah put down her book. She uncovered the bowl and let the dough deflate and let the dough rise again. She looked over to the bag of flour and smirked. She picked it up and flicked a little at Morgan. He groaned a little. He didn't want to put down his book. She flicked a little more at him. He put his book down. He went into the cabinet and grabbed his own bag of flour. He took a handful and poured it on Nah's head. 

"Ooh, it's on." She said. 

"You started it." Morgan said. 

He hid behind the counter while Nah was on the other side of the counter. She was a little past the counter, but still close enough to hit him with flour. Every so often Morgan would check on her. She would throw some flour at him when he checked. He had a lot of flour on his face and clothes. He took a chance and threw some flour at her. He crawled on the floor, spilling some of the powder, and made his way to the table. Nah poured some flour onto his back. He realized that he wasn't being very tactical. He decided to get up and just start throwing the flour at her. She did the same. They ran around throwing the powder at each other, getting it everywhere. 

Morgan and Nah put down the bags that held the flour onto the ground. They laughed as they started to rubbed the white substance off of their bodies. They walked back to the counter and washed their hands. Nah uncovered the bowl with the dough. She handed Morgan the butter. She patted the dough into a rectangle. When he was done messaging the butter into something pliable, he smeared it over the dough. He folded the dough, then making it into a rectangle, and then folded it again. 

"It wants us to lightly sprinkle the dough the flour." Nah said. She looked up from the paper. The flour was everywhere. "We have no flour." 

Morgan swiped it off the counter and into his hand. He sprinkled what he had in his hand onto the the dough. "There!" 

She shrugged it off and called it good. She rolled out the dough and folded it again. She did it a couple of times before wrapping it up and placing it the refrigerator. Robin walked in the kitchen. Her eyes became wide when she saw that her son and his friend got flour everywhere. 

"What happened in here?" She asked. 

"A flour fight?" Morgan said. 

"I...Out of everything...You are so grounded! Clean this up!" She said angrily. 

Nah laughed. 

"You're luck I'm not telling you're mother." 

"She wouldn't get mad at me because of the mess. She would get mad at me for not letting her join." 

"Clean it up!" 

"Yes ma'am!" 

The two cleaned up the flour while they waited for the dough to chill. Nah took out the bag of dough. She spread out the dough in a rectangle. She cut in half, giving the other one to Morgan. They cut some of the dough and started to shape them in croissants. While they let the croissants rise, Morgan beat an egg in a small bowl and Nah preheated the oven. He glazed the croissants with the egg wash. He placed the pan into the oven. It didn't take long before the food was done baking. They let the food cool before eating. 

"Wow, I didn't realize that making croissants would take all day." Morgan said. 

"Yeah." Nah picked up a croissant and ate one. "But it's well worth it. These croissants are sooo good!" 

Morgan picked up and ate it. He was amazed at how good it tasted. "Wow! These are amazing! They melt in your mouth!" 

"Yeah. Catch!" Nah threw one at Morgan's mouth. 

He moved over a little to catch the croissant. He was able to catch the food item. He took one and threw it at Nah. She was able to as well. They went back and forth, most of the croissants hit the floor or the counter. Robin walked back into the kitchen. She sighed when the two were throwing the croissants at each other. She sighed. 

"Mother!" Morgan yelled. 

"Yes?" She asked. 

"Try one of these! Please!" 

She sighed again. She took one and ate it. It was amazing. "Wow. You did an amazing job." 

Morgan's face lit up. 

"Clean up your mess and go to bed. You're still grounded." 

Nah chuckled. 

"You two Nah." 

"Yes ma'am." 

The two cleaned up the croissants and the kitchen. 

"That was really fun Nah!" Morgan said. 

"Yeah it was! We should do it more often!" 

"Yes! Maybe we should find something that bakes faster. I don't want to get grounded again." 

"I'm surprised your mother grounded me." 

"Well, someone has to." 

"Hehe, it's a nice surprise." 

"Whelp, everything is all cleaned up. Good night Nah!" 

"Good night Morgan!"

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Celyne and I absolutely love M!Morgan and Nah. Their supports are soo cute. She asked if I ever wrote for them. I never have and that's a tragedy. I told her this idea of them baking croissants and she loved it. It was a cute idea, but I don't think I executed it right. Oh well.


End file.
